A communication device, such as a landline telephone, a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a computer device, or the like, may be used to place an emergency call to an emergency services device operated by an emergency services dispatcher. Based on the type of emergency experienced by a user of the communication device, the emergency services dispatcher may send emergency personnel (e.g., fire personnel, medical personnel, police, etc.) to a scene of an emergency situation.